


Wide Awake

by FirstGreene



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstGreene/pseuds/FirstGreene
Summary: Adora can't sleep.She tries to relax herself, but it doesn't get the job done.She knows someone who can, however...
Relationships: Adora & Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few days or so after the end of season 4.
> 
> Very loosely related to my story, Side Effect.

Adora was wide awake. It wasn’t real late—a little past midnight, but she had been lying in bed for the better part of half an hour unable to feel even a little bit sleepy. Her room was quiet, the only noise coming from the waterfall.

She moved her hand to her stomach and rubbed circles over her skin, enjoying the sensation. It was soothing and calming. A few minutes later, she slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her shorts, then inside her panties, and touched her fingers to her clit. Maybe this would put her to sleep.

Adora stroked herself and a few minutes later could feel the wetness. As she continued to stroke and circle her clit, getting wetter and wetter, she began to fantasize. A cock would feel great tonight.

Bow.

She stopped touching herself, pulled her hand out of her shorts and propped herself up on her elbows. Was he still awake? Would he be up for hooking up? It had been more than a couple of months since they had been in bed together, what with everything that had been going on. They had had a friends with benefits thing going on for a while, but it had gotten less frequent in recent months. Maybe he’d be up for it though. Adora threw her blankets back and got out of bed.

She thought maybe she should message him first, but then decided to just walk to his room. If he was asleep or not up for it, she’d just head back to her room and finish what she had started. She could always use a toy.

Stepping out into the hallway, Adora squinted a little, then shut her door behind her. She hurried off to Bow’s room.

When she got there, she knocked gently on the door and pushed it open at the same time. It was dark in his room, but he was sitting up in bed, holding his tablet out in front of him. He looked over at her, raising his eyebrows a little and Adora could hear the unmistakable sounds of people fucking coming from the tablet.

“You caught me,” he said, winking at her. 

Adora chuckled. “Hey, it’s your room. I’m the interloper here.”

“What’s up?” Bow tapped his tablet and the sounds stopped. He set it off onto his nightstand.

Adora crossed the room and climbed onto his bed, laying down beside him. 

“I kinda wanted to know if you wanted to fool around,” she said, a small smile on her face.

Bow smiled and his eyes got wide. “Why didn’t I think of that?” he said, leaning over to kiss her. “I was going to lay here and jerk off.”

Adora laughed a little as she kissed him back, putting her tongue into his mouth. “Yeah, well, I was doing the same thing in my room—minus the porn—until I had a brilliant idea.”

Bow kissed her a little harder as he pushed her back onto the bed and leaned over her. 

“It’s been a little while, huh?” he said, in between kisses. His hand went to her breasts. 

“Uh huh,” Adora said, feeling her body respond to his touch. “There’s been a lot going on.”

“That’s an understatement,” Bow said, as he reached his hand underneath the waistband of her shorts. “Actually, let’s just get all this off.”

He pulled her shorts down, then her panties and she helped them off the rest of the way. Adora pulled her tank top off, while Bow took off his shorts, leaving them both completely naked. 

“That’s better,” he said, running his hands all over her body, while she reached out and stroked his hard cock.

“You never answered my question,” she said, an almost-serious look on her face.

“What question?” Bow wrinkled his forehead.

“On whether you wanted to fool around or not?” she said and couldn’t help but smile.

“You mean kissing you, going for your tits, putting my hand between your legs and taking off all your clothes wasn’t an answer?” Bow kissed her neck then gave her a gentle bite.

“Just wanted to check and make absolute certain,” Adora teased, gasping a little as he entered her pussy with his fingers. 

“Oh, you are wet,” he said, sliding his fingers in and out of her.

“I told you what I was doing in my room. I wasn’t lying.”

“I didn’t think you were lying, I just didn’t expect you to feel like the waterfall.”

“Just getting ready for you to slide your big cock in and out of me.”

“Shit, Adora.” Bow let out a big exhale. “I was gonna go down on you, but you’ve just made me want you immediately.”

“You can go down on me later. I’m ready for you now.”

Bow groaned as he turned to fish around in the drawer of his nightstand. He pulled out a condom and put it on, then positioned himself between Adora’s legs and over top of her. He slid all the way in on the first stroke.

Adora moaned as she felt him fill her all the way up. She wrapped her legs around him and ran her hands all over his chest, back and arms. She pulled him toward her every time he pushed into her, wanting him as deep as he could go. Their bodies moved together in a slow, but steady rhythm. 

“Fuck, this is better than jerking off to porn,” he said, plunging his cock into her. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you. I needed something long and hard tonight.”

“Well, you’re getting it.” He leaned in to kiss her neck.

Both of them moaned as they continued to fuck, pressing their bodies together as close as they could get. Adora wanted every inch of him, and he seemed to want every inch of her. 

She reached her hand between her legs and touched her finger to her clit, stroking herself as he slid himself in and out of her. Bow took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked for a moment, then licked around her entire breast. 

“God, Bow,” Adora said as her pleasure started to increase. She let out heavy breaths and small gasps as he worked her over, feeling the pressure build between her hips. 

He stopped moving and pulled out of her, then directed her to get onto her hands and knees with a few pats on her thigh. They had done this enough that they knew each other’s signals. 

When Adora was on all fours, Bow pushed up behind her and entered her again, starting up the same steady rhythm he had been using. He ran one of his hands up and down her back, while his other hand grasped her hip. Adora put her hand between her legs again. 

She liked the way it felt when his hips hit her ass and thighs. He wasn’t using too much force, so their bodies banging together made just a light slapping sound. 

He leaned over her, slowing down just a little as he adjusted his position and used one hand to caress her breasts, giving them light squeezes. Adora moaned at his touch, enjoying the stimulation in multiple places on her body. She was really glad she had thought to ask him to play around with her tonight.

Bow moved his hand from her breasts to her stomach where he rubbed her for a few moments before moving her hand from between her legs to place his own hand there. 

Adora felt his fingers touch her clit while his dick filled her again and again and she knew it wasn’t going to be long. He moved his fingers in long strokes up and down, then in circles before stroking again. Adora felt like she was going to burst. 

She moaned as the sensations got more and more intense, feeling the familiar crest of impending orgasm. 

“Fuck… Bow… I’m gonna…”

That was all she had time to get out before her pussy clamped down on his cock and several waves of muscle contractions began. He continued to fill her and stroke her while she finished out. Finally she was done.

Bow lifted his body upright, moved his hand from between her legs to her hip, and gripped her with both hands.

He moved with an intensity that he hadn’t so far. Hitting a little harder and faster. The sound of their bodies coming together now made a legitimate slapping sound and Adora loved the the way the impact vibrated through her body. She moved from her hands down onto her forearms, her ass high in the air, while he nailed her with his cock.

He wouldn’t be going much longer though. She heard his breathing get choppy and knew that he was at the beginning of his climax. Next, small moans and cries fell out of his mouth in a way that he couldn’t help—she thought this was the sexiest part—and his fingers dug into her hips. And, finally, he cried out while thrusting hard and deep into her. 

“Adora, I’m gonna fucking come in your pussy.”

She took a deep thrust from him and knew that he had started to come. His hands held her very tightly as he pushed into her a few times while he released himself, until finally he was still. He let out a big exhale, then spanked her, laughing a little as he did so.

“Oh god, that was so good.” He pulled out of her.

Adora fell onto her stomach, resting her head on a pillow and putting her arms underneath it. She took a few deep breaths as she rested from all the energy they had just created. She heard Bow get off the bed and then a few moments later he was back beside her, running his hand up and down her back and ass.

“That was a good one,” he said, a little out of breath still.

“Agreed,” she said and couldn’t quite bring herself to form any more words. 

They lay together for five minutes or so, not saying anything and enjoying the closeness of each other’s body. Then Adora’s mind began to wander.

“Do you think she’s okay?” she asked, turning onto her side so she faced him.

Bow moved his hand onto her side and ran it along her skin from her thigh to her shoulder.

“She’s probably okay,” he said, though Adora could see the tension in his face. “Her magic’s gotten a lot more powerful.”

“I know it has, but… we don’t really know where she is or what’s happening…”

“I know,” he said, wrapping his arm around her. “I’ve been worrying about it too.”

Adora threw her arm around him. “And things were… bad between us. And now this.” She flopped onto her back, her head hitting the pillow. “And I don’t have my sword anymore…”

Bow moved his hand onto her stomach. 

“I feel helpless.” Adora said, and met his eyes.

“I know,” he said, with a small supportive smile.

Adora laid there for a moment, all of her feelings breaking through to the surface. She placed her hand on top of his. 

“Do you mind if I sleep in here tonight? I feel like if I go back to my room, I’m just gonna lay awake all night.”

“Sure,” he said. They had never spent the night together before.

“Thanks,” she said and turned over onto her side, facing away from him, but pulling his arm over her. The room was quiet, but Adora could hear the sounds of insects outside the window. Bow’s chest rose and fell against her back and in a few minutes she found her eyes closing and sleep beginning to overtake her. 


End file.
